Birthday Party Hype
by Rika Minaka
Summary: Late Minako birthday story. Fun! R&R!


Birthday Party Hype  
"Yahoo!" the eccentric blond exclaimed. She jumped into the room startling the two cats laying on the bed. She ran around the four girls sitting at the table in the middle of the room, flailing her arms rapidly.  
"And what are you so cheerful about, Minako-chan?" asked the raven haired girl.  
"Well, Rei-chan, tomorrow is my birthday!" Minako screamed. She ran out into the gardens until she bumped into a tree and went out cold, her body crashing in a pile of leaves. All four girls stared at each other. Usagi was the first one to speak.  
"Shimatta! We forgot about Minako-chan's birthday!" she panicked.  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, I knew that we might forget one of our birthdays sooner or later, with all these enemies popping up everywhere, so I've come up with a plan," Ami informed them.  
"See, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan uses her brain, unlike you!" Rei declared snobbishly.  
"I do too use my brain!" Usagi snapped at her.  
"This test doesn't say you do." Makoto held up Usagi's latest test. At the top in red wrote '29.'  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami screamed. "I thought you improved your grades since the entrance exams!"  
"Well," Usagi started, "I haven't been able to concentrate on school with the enemy and, and," she hesitated.  
"You miss Mamoru-san, don't you?" Usagi turned around to see Michiru and Haruka waiting by the door.  
"Michiru-san! You have to help me!" Usagi exclaimed as she ran up to her and led her into the room.  
"Hello to you too, Neko-chan," Haruka said as she made her way to the corner of the room where she liked to stand.  
"What's the matter?" Michiru asked.  
"Tomorrow is Minako-chan's birthday, and we forgot to plan her party," Usagi explained. Ami balled her hands into fists.  
"Usagi-chan! I told you I had a plan!" Ami shouted. Usagi cringed and Haruka just blinked. No one had expected Ami of all people to shout at Usagi.  
"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan, please tell us your plan before you destroy the room," Usagi pleaded, mocking her a little bit. It seemed that Ami had calmed down after that. Everyone let out a heavy sigh.  
"My plan is that we give Minako-chan a surprise party, and the surprise is that we don't have one," Ami told them with pride. All five girls and both cats blinked and stared at Ami.  
"That's your plan!?" Rei shouted at her.  
"Hey, what do you expect from someone who spends all their time doing schoolwork and fighting evil?" Ami asked.  
"Are you saying I can't come up with a better plan?"  
"Don't worry, minna, because I have a plan!" Makoto exclaimed.  
"Please, no more plans!" Usagi pleaded, both her hands grasping her head.  
"You can count on me, Usagi-chan," Makoto smiled, holding her fingers in a peace sign. Usagi looked at her with curiosity. What could Makoto be thinking?  
  
Minako jumped out of her bed on Sunday morning. Today was her birthday, and she jumped for joy because of it. She stopped as a thought came to her mind. "I wonder what kind of surprises everyone has for me." Minako grinned as she thought of possible situations. She threw her clothes on and headed out the door.  
  
"Hurry, minna! She's coming!" Rei shouted from the temple stairs. Minako was a block away, close enough for Rei to see her and far enough for Minako not to hear her. Makoto rushed to put the cake together and into the oven. Michiru and Haruka blew up balloons and put them up while Setsuna and Hotaru finished the banners. Usagi was working on wrapping presents that were bought last night and that morning. She was doing it rather sloppily though, so Ami was assisting her. In a couple minutes, Minako could be seen skipping up the temple stairs.  
"Put the tape here, Usagi-chan!" Ami instructed, rushing to finish the last present.  
"I can't! My hands are tangled in the tape!" Usagi panicked. Rei rolled her eyes, grabbed another roll of tape, and finished wrapping the present.  
"Ohayo, minna!" Minako cheerfully exclaimed as she entered the room. Haruka, who had been holding a balloon so Michiru could tie it closed, was so surprised by Minako's sudden arrival that she clasped her hands together and burst the balloon. Minako looked around at the messy room.  
"Surprise!" everyone exclaimed half-enthusiastically. They knew Minako was certainly surprised, but she didn't look too happy about what she saw. The presents were thrown together in an unorganized fashion. Empty, full, and half-full balloons were strewn all about the room. A banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Minako-chan!' fell from the ceiling, covering Hotaru. In the rush, Makoto had accidentally thrown a can of fruit into the microwave for reasons unknown to anyone. The can exploded and short-circuited the microwave.  
"What's going on?" Minako confusedly asked.  
"Gomen nasai, Minako-chan, but we accidentally forgot your birthday," Usagi explained, nervously waiting for her reaction.  
"You...forgot?"  
"We're really sorry, Minako-chan. We've been working hard all nigh, and-" Makoto started.  
"No!" Minako shouted. "You obviously weren't working hard enough." She tried to hide her tears, but they could all see them fall down her cheek. Minako turned around and headed out the door. "I guess you're not as good of friends as I thought you were." With that final remark, Minako was gone.  
"This is all your fault, Rei-chan!" Usagi immediately started pointing fingers.  
"My fault? Why is it my fault?"  
"You should've stopped her outside until we were done!"  
"Well you shouldn't have gotten your stupid hands stuck in the tape!"  
"Well you should just shut your big mouth!"  
"No, you should!"  
"No, you!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"We might as well go after Minako-chan," Michiru suggested, ignoring their argument.  
"You can go, but I have to watch the cake," Makoto informed them.  
"Forget the cake, your friendship is more important." Makoto clenched her fists at Haruka's comment.  
"You can make another cake later, Mako-chan," Ami told her. "Minako-chan needs you more than the cake." Makoto shrugged her shoulders and followed the rest of the group out the door. Reality finally hit Rei and Usagi, and they rushed to catch up with the others.  
  
"I can't believe them," Minako thought aloud. She aimlessly wandered the streets, her face still streaked with tears. Thinking it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Within minutes, Minako was soaked from head to foot. Without warning, someone crashed into her and sent her flying into a mud puddle. "How could my birthday turn out so badly?" she asked herself.  
"Aino-san! Gomen nasai!" the figure apologized. She looked up to see a heart-warming face.  
"Yaten-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked as he helped her up.  
"Oh, nothing," he answered, obviously hiding something. "I didn't know it was your birthday today. Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks, I guess." Minako hung her head low.  
"What's the matter?"  
"My best friends forgot my birthday," Minako answered just barely louder than a whisper.  
"I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose." Minako turned her head away from him. Even though she loved being with him, her present feelings toward her friends interrupted her feelings toward him. Minako started to walk past him, but Yaten stopped her. He put his hands on her arms and made her face him. "Minako, give them a chance. If they weren't your friends, would they have at least tried to give you a decent party?"  
"I guess," she answered, still looking at the ground. She slightly raised her head so she could at least see his face. "But how did you know they tried to prepare a party for me?"  
"I know your friends well enough to know that they would still try and not give up, so you can't give up on them." Yaten's green eyes almost seemed to smile at her. There was no way she could say no to that face. Minako started to cry again.  
"Arigato, Yaten-kun!" She threw her arms up and put them around him, pulling them closer. He returned the hug by putting his arms around her.  
"Minako," he whispered into her ear. "I haven't give you your present yet."  
"I don't think there's anything better than this," she whispered, her voice trailing off. Yaten pulled himself away from her, putting his hands back on her arms.  
"How about this?" He inched his face closer to hers. Minako felt a rush of heated emotions enter her body. Their lips touched in an almost perfect kiss. She wanted to stay this way forever, but a crash from across the street interrupted them. They both looked up to see Unazuki being thrown out of Crown Parlor. Her limp body fell onto the flower bed on the street, two levels down from where she was thrown. A youma came out of Crown Parlor and jumped down to the street.  
"Unazuki-san!" Minako shouted. She was stopped from any further screaming by Yaten's hand.  
"We should use this time to transform," he suggested. Minako nodded and they both produced their henshin wands, the headset for Yaten, though, and ducked into an alleyway."  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Healer Star Power!"  
"Make Up!" The alleyway was lit with the lights from their henshin. Venus and Star Healer emerged from the alley, ready to fight.  
"Hold it right there!" Venus turned to see Moon and the rest of the senshi standing on a high brick wall. _They must've gotten here and saw Unazuki-san being thrown out of Crown Parlor._ Moon winked to her and gave her a hidden thumbs-up. Venus smiled; her friends did care about her. She nodded for Moon to continue her speech. "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier of love and justice! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" she shouted at the youma.  
"More food!" the youma exclaimed. It leapt across the street to Moon and dug her teeth into her arm.  
"Get her off of me!" Moon screamed. She started flailing her arm to try to get the youma off of it. Mars and Jupiter started to laugh at the unfolding scene. "OWWW!!" Moon screamed even louder when the youma started to pull its teeth away, taking her flesh with it.  
"Venus Love-me Chain!" The chain of hearts wrapped around the youma's waist and miraculously pulled it off Moon's arm without tearing the skin any further. Venus pulled the chain so that it slammed the youma into the cement.  
"Arigato, Venus!" Moon exclaimed. Mercury had given her a cloth to put around her arm.  
"You're welcome!" Venus smiled back at her.  
"Give me food!" shouted the youma as it struggled to get up.  
"Sailor Moon! You should get rid of it before it gets up!" Healer advised.  
"What's SHE doing here?" Uranus whispered to Neptune when they finally noticed Healer was with them.  
"Right!" Moon exclaimed, ignoring Uranus' comment. She produced her Tier and prepared her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The pink lights engulfed the youma just as it managed to stand.  
"Got it!" Mars cheered. The youma disintegrated into dust. Venus walked over to where the Inners were gathered by Unazuki.  
"Gomen nasai, minna," she apologized to them.  
"It's okay, Venus, we knew you'd come back to your senses," Moon told her reassuringly.  
"No, you didn't," Mars commented.  
"Yeah, you were too busy arguing with Mars!" Jupiter added.  
"That's because it was Mars' fault that she left!" Moon shouted.  
"Get real, Odango, it was your fault."  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!" Everyone started to sweatdrop. Mars and Moon stopped arguing when they saw that Unazuki was beginning to come out of unconsciousness.  
"We should leave before she wakes up," Mercury suggested.  
"I'll stay here to make sure she's okay," Venus told them. They all nodded in unison and left her to watch Unazuki. The Outers left as well. Healer went back into the alley to detransform, then joined Minako at Unazuki's side. Her eyes slowly opened.  
"What happened to me? Why am I outside?" she asked them.  
"Some bullies pushed you out the window and ran off," Yaten explained. Minako was glad he had come up with a believable story. "We came over here as soon as we saw what happened."  
"Now that you mention it, it seems a little familiar to me," Unazuki thought to herself. Minako and Yaten helped her get back up to Crown Parlor and on with her work.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Minako-chan!" all the senshi chorused. A loud clinking of glass was heard as they raised their drinks in a toast.  
"For real this time!" Makoto added. She laughed about this as she walked into the kitchen to fetch the cake. Luckily, they hadn't been gone for too long when they chased after Minako. The cake was decorated with orange icing and yellow stars. The yellow icing on it read 'Happy Birthday.' She lit the candles, and Minako blew them out before they got a chance to sing.  
"Cut the cake already!" Minako whined.  
"Fine, calm down, Minako-chan," Makoto pleaded. As soon as she cut Minako's piece, she took it and started scarfing it down. Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, and Ami laughed at her sloppy eating, while the mature ones, being Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, just shook their heads at her. Yaten smiled from his hiding place in one of the trees.  
"Time for presents!" Minako shouted when she finished her piece of cake. Makoto hadn't even cut any more pieces yet. Minako ripped open the presents in an excited rush. When she was done, she started to run around the temple wildly.  
"I think the sugar went straight to her head," Michiru noted. They saw a flash of blond rush down the hall.  
"Come back here, Minako-chan!" Rei called from the other end of the hall. They then saw a flash of raven hair follow the blond. The senshi then heard a crash in the hall. "Are you okay?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuuichirou answered. Minako had obviously run into Yuuichirou in the hall. Minako got up and ran past Rei, who soon followed. Satisfied with what he had accomplished by cheering Minako up, Yaten jumped down from the tree and left the temple grounds. He turned the corner to see Seiya and Taiki coming his way.  
"There you are, we've been looking all over for you," Seiya told him.  
"Did you forget we had a rehearsal today?" Taiki scolded.  
"No, I just needed a walk to clear my mind."  
"And how did you wind up here?" asked Seiya.  
"I helped them defeat a youma who attacked someone I thought would have the Light of Hope," Yaten lied. The youma they accidentally found was just looking for a human to take energy from, not looking for the Light of Hope. "I didn't talk to them or anything," he assured them.  
"Fine, then let's just get this rehearsal over with!" Seiya yelled. All three of them walked past the temple again on their way to the rehearsal. Yaten smiled as he heard the loud commotion of Rei chasing Minako and everyone laughing at Usagi. From what they were saying, he could tell that the banner had come down and Usagi was stuck in it.  
"Happy Birthday, Minako," Yaten whispered under his breath. Maybe the senshi weren't so bad after all. The joyous and aggravated yelling and screaming faded as they continued down the street.  
  
Author's Notes  
Hello again! Okay, I know it's way past Minako's birthday, but I did start it on her birthday. I didn't intend it to be so long either, it was just going to be a really short thing. Almost all my stories end up to be longer than I originally plan them to be. You'll also notice that I use name suffixes in this one and not in my Kiyone fic. The reason for that is because I haven't seen Tenchi Muyo in Japanese, and I have four Sailor Moon DVDs in both Japanese and English. So I know what the senshi call each other (except Yaten and the other Lights, it's been awhile since I saw those one), but I don't know what the peeps in Tenchi Muyo call each other, if they use suffixes at all. I also only do fics for anime I know a lot about. So you won't see any G Gundam (my new favorite, but I'm not saying I don't like my other favorites! I still love my other favorites, too) fics until I see more of the series. But that won't stop me from writing original stories!  
Yeah, so this story was about Minako's birthday. Little thing I came up with while I was bored in class (like most of my other fics). If you don't like the Minako-Yaten pairing, well too bad. The youma was supposed to be something like the one in the Ami's First Love SuperS Special, it wasn't supposed to do with anything in the plot. If you don't know the Japanese words featured, there are plenty of online dictionaries or ones at bookstores and libraries you can look them up in, cause they're pretty basic. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha, and whoever else in Japan own the rights to (I think Toei's contract ended or something). I own nothing in this story, except maybe the youma, but I don't care about that. I don't even know what it looks like. There are probably some errors in here dealing with the Stars season, so please tell me what they are and how to fix them so I can fix them. If you have any questions, comments, whatever, you can email me at europa_star33@hotmail.com or click below to leave a review. That's about all, please review and I'll see 'ya later!  
  
*Rika Minaka*  
^.^ :) ;) 


End file.
